


Earthshook.

by Spannah339



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, I also like Adric, I ship them I am not sorry., Lil bit of AdricXNyssa, Why don't you?, sad smol child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: Adric's final thoughts before he crashes into Earth.





	Earthshook.

Adric jumped back with a yelp as the Cyberman blasted the computer in front of him. It died with a screeching groan as his racing heart began to calm.  
Turning his attention back to the computer, the young man felt his heart sink. The computer was destroyed. 

“Now I’ll never know if I was right,” he said, staring at it. 

A thousand equations and scenarios flashed through his mind as he stared at the smoking computer. A thousand ways he could have got out of this mess, a thousand ways to escape, to survive, to save the earth. 

But he was too late. 

It took a long moment for that thought to sink in. He was too late. The freighter was going to crash into the Earth, destroy it. And there was nothing he could do.  
He had sacrificed himself in vain. He could be away from here now, in the TARDIS with the Doctor, Nyssa and Tegan. He could be safe. 

But now he was going to die. 

The earth was growing closer and he was so afraid. So afraid of death, so afraid of what came after, so afraid of never seeing his friends again. 

He was staring at the screen, the rapidly approaching earth getting bigger and bigger. He was gripping his belt so tightly in his hands his knuckles were turning white. He didn’t remember taking it off, but it felt right to hold the only memory of his brother. 

His brother was smiling at him, ruffling his hair – he used to hate that. The Doctor – the first Doctor – was explaining a concept to him, an arm around his shoulder. Romana was laughing at a shared joke. The Doctor was regenerating, changing his face and body. Tegan was pulling him back from some danger. Nyssa was smiling at him. Nyssa was dancing with him at that party in the 1920s, looking so beautiful. Nyssa was laughing with him. Nyssa. 

The ship hit the atmosphere and Adric stumbled forward, being pulled back to the present. It was then that he realised he had failed, he had failed to save the Earth. He had failed to save the planet that the Doctor loved, Tegan’s home. He had failed. 

And he wondered why he had stepped back through that closing door, stepped back to his doom. Why he hadn’t gone with the others and let it happen. Why he hadn’t saved himself. 

Because he couldn’t. He couldn’t leave without trying everything. He couldn’t leave without doing his very best. It was what the Doctor would do. It was what Nyssa would do. And he would have hated himself if he hadn’t. 

But he had still failed. 

As the ship burned through the sky, that was his only thought. He had failed. He had failed Tegan. He had failed the Doctor. He had failed Earth. 

But he had tried. 

He gripped the belt, straightened his back and fought back his fear. He wasn’t going to die cowering in fear. He was going to greet death bravely. 

Even so, he couldn’t stop a single tear running down his cheek as the ship hurtled towards the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how hard I tried to end this on a really depressing note? Honestly, I just couldn't make it completely hopeless. Feedback would be great, as would any kind of comments.   
> I can't help but like Adric, despite his many flaws. It's his flaws that make him a real character, more real than a lot of the 'yes Doctor, no Doctor, three bags full Doctor,' companions, like Susan, or Romana, or - dare I say it - even Sarah Jane. He was naive and foolish and made lots of mistakes, but he was good at heart, and I can't help liking him. He's by no means my favourite companion, but he's not my least favourite either.   
> This is my memento to Adric, who deserves a lot more fandom love than he gets. Rest in Peace, Adric.


End file.
